Grande Amor  Half Of My Heart
by Nessa Potter Cullen
Summary: Em meio às suas lembranças, Jasper pensa em como foi sua vida e como ela se tornou depois de ter encontrado Alice, o amor da sua vida. "- Em quê você está pensando? - Na nossa vida, nosso amor, em você." Porque o amor deles, é um Grande Amor. Songfic


**Grande Amor**

**POV Jasper on**

Eu, Jasper Whitlock, atualmente Jasper Hale ou Cullen, se preferir. Nasci no Texas, mas claramente em 1843. Ah, e sou um vampiro, pois é, um vampiro. Fui transformado em 1863, exatamente aos 20 anos de idade enquanto servia como Major na Guerra Civil. Mas, tem um boa coisa nisso, como meus pais e irmãos apelidaram, somo vegetarianos. Nos alimentamos apenas de sangue animal, o que é uma boa coisa, porém não muito saboroso.

**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends**

**(Eu nasci nos braços de amigos imaginários)**

**Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**

**(Livre para vagar por aí, fiz uma casa dos lugares por onde estive)**

**Then you come crashing in**

**(Então você veio de encontro)**

**Like the realest thing**

**(Como a coisa mais verdadeira)**

**Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring**

**(Tentando o meu melhor para entender tudo o que seu amor pode trazer)**

Passei por muitas coisas, minha vida sempre foi muito solitária, vivia vagando por aí sem rumo, sem ter para onde ir ou voltar. No estado em que eu me encontrava eu me pus à acreditar que nunca amaria ninguém. Por isso, aceitei o meu destino e só pensei em mim e em minhas necessidades, aprendendo que nem sempre a vida lhe dá aquilo que você deseja.

**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração tem o controle na situação)**

**Half of my heart takes time**

**(Metade do meu coração leva tempo)**

**Half of my heart's got the right mind to tell you that**

**(Metade do meu coração tem a mente certa para dizer a você)**

**I can't keep loving you**

**(Que eu não posso continuar te amando)**

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar uma mulher tão maravilhosa e especial como ela. Como eu a amo. Depois de tantas batalhas, perdas e decepções, encontrei alguém que me ama e que eu amo de verdade. Minha pequena bailarina. Que me achou e me fez ver que não é porque eu sou um "sanguessuga cruel e miserável", como muitos dizem, que tenho que viver como um. Todos tem escolhas, basta escolher o caminho certo.

**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else**

**(Eu fui feito para acreditar que eu nunca amaria ninguém)**

**I made a plan, stayed the man who can only love himself**

**(Fiz um plano: continuar sendo o homem que ama apenas a si mesmo)**

**Lonely was the song I sang**

**(Solitária foi a canção que eu cantei)**

**Til the day you came**

**(Até o dia que você apareceu)**

**Showing me another way and all that my love can bring**

**(Mostrando-me um melhor caminho e tudo o que meu amor pode trazer)**

Hoje eu tenho uma família de verdade. Pais, irmãos e irmãs, cunhados e cunhadas e amigos que me ajudam e me apoiam nos momentos difíceis. Tudo graças à ela. Minha Alice, minha pequena, minha vida.

**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração tem o controle na situação)**

**Half of my heart takes time**

**(Metade do meu coração leva tempo)**

**Half of my heart's got the right mind to tell you that**

**(Metade do meu coração tem a mente certa para dizer a você)**

**I can't keep loving you**

**(Que eu não posso continuar te amando)**

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

Alice, a pessoa que mais tem fé em mim, acredita nas minhas ações. Mesmo quando eu faço tudo errado, quando decepciono à todos, ela está sempre lá pra me apoiar. Quando eu sinto com todo o meu ser a tristeza, raiva, decepção e aflição alheia, ela fica comigo e me faz sentir melhor. Metade do meu coração é dela. A outra metade fica ocupada com minhas aflições, minha culpa e minhas fraquezas. Metade do meu coração é o que eu pude lhe ofertar, mas é a metade que ainda vive, mesmo em meu corpo duro e morto, eu ainda sinto meu coração bater, graças à ela.

**Your faith is strong**

**(A sua fé é forte)**

**But I can only fall so far so long**

**(Mas eu posso apenas cair até agora, até mais)**

**Time to hold, later on**

**(É hora de esperar, mais para a frente)**

**You will hate that I never gave more to you**

**(Você vai odiar que eu nunca dei mais para você)**

**than half of my heart**

**(Do que metade do meu coração)**

**But I can't stop loving you**

**(Mas eu não posso parar de amar você)**

**But I can't stop loving you**

**(Mas eu não posso parar de amar você)**

**But I can't stop loving you**

**(Mas eu não posso parar de amar você)**

**POV Jasper off**

Ele sorriu enquanto pensava no quanto sua vida havia mudado desde que a encontrou, ou melhor, que foi encontrado. Alice "dormia" encostada ao seu peito, estavam no quarto, ambos em silêncio perdidos em seus pensamentos. Ela levanta a cabeça para mirá-lo e pergunta:

- Em quê você está pensando?

- Na nossa vida, nosso amor, em você. Responde Jasper calmamente.

**With half of my, half of my heart**

**(Com metade do meu coração, metade do meu coração)**

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

**Half of my heart's got a real good imagination**

**(Metade do meu coração tem uma imaginação realmente muito boa)**

**Half of my heart's got you**

**(Metade do meu coração tem você)**

**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**

**(Metade do meu coração tem a mente certa para te dizer)**

**That half of my heart won't do**

**(Que metade do meu coração não vai ser suficiente)**

- É, eu também. Mas, eu me arrependo de uma coisa. Fala Alice séria.

- De quê? pergunta ele preocupado.

- Não ter te encontrado antes. Responde ela sorrindo. Agente seria feliz há mais tempo.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor, temos a eternidade pela frente. Fala ele.

- É, temos. E você vai ter que me aguentar, porque de você eu não largo mais, meu Jazz.

- Então tá combinado, pois de mim você também não escapa, querida. Fala ele sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. Diz ela.

- Eu também te amo. Muito, minha pequena.

**Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding**

**(Metade do meu coração é um casamento forçado)**

**To a bride with a paper ring**

**(Com uma noiva com um anel de papel)**

**Half of my heart is the part of a man**

**(Metade do meu coração é a parte de um homem)**

**Who's never truly loved anything**

**(Que nunca realmente amou coisa alguma)**

E ficam assim, abraçados. Curtindo a presença um do outro. Sem pressa, sem medo, sem problemas. Quer dizer, sem muitos problemas, pois como as tempestades, eles surgem, mas logo se vão para dar lugar ao sol. O amor deles é inalcansável, inabalável e infinito. Infinito como o oceano, no seu mais belo azul. Curtem cada segundo e cada minuto de paixão que lhes é ofertado. Eles tem toda a eternidade para viver seu grande amor.

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

**Half of my heart**

**(Metade do meu coração)**

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

**Half of my heart**

**(Metade do meu coração)**

**Oh, half of my heart**

**(Oh, metade do meu coração)**

**Half of my heart**

**(Metade do meu coração)**

**Fim**

N/A: Songfic com a música Half Of My Heart do cantor John Mayer. Eu indico, essa múscia é muito boa e muito bonita. Gente, essa foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma songfic, na realidade, de escrever um fic. Whatever, espero que gostem, sei que não ficou muito boa e a música não tem muito a ver, mais eu fiz o melhor que pude. Beijos


End file.
